poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Red Team's Adventures of Rock
Red Team's Adventures of Rock & Rule is another Team Fortress 2 crossover movie. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot A text screen states that a nuclear war had erupted, which destroyed the human race, allowing a new civilization of mutated street animals to grow. Mok, an aging yet legendary rock musician, is on the search for a very special voice that can unleash a powerful demon from another dimension, his dwindling popularity driving him to destroy the world in vengeance and immortalize himself in the process. After traveling around the world looking for the right voice, he returns to his hometown of Ohmtown, a remote, storm-ravaged village famous for its unique power plant. Meanwhile, RED and co arrive at Ohmtown at a nightclub, where Omar, Angel, Dizzy and Stretch perform in a small rock band. Angel asks if Omar can let her preform her song after his, which he agrees. They preform to the (apart from RED and co) mostly empty audience, but Mylar (the club owner) is unimpressed by the song and has his assistent shut off the power, Omar threatens to beat him up for this, so he lets them preform again, but Omar wants the same song, when Omar starts up the song again, Angel then starts to preform her song, which angers Omar and he leaves. As Angel performs her romantic ballad to the (apart from RED and co) mostly empty audience, Mok, who recently arrived, hears her sing and realizes that Angel has the voice he needs when the ring he is wearing that the computer designed to detect the voice reacts to her voice. When the band is going home, Omar finds out Angel left. When he Dizzy and Stretch are chatting in the latter's car, Dizzy suggests Omar should sing with Angel so they can be big as Mok, but Omar says "screw Mok!", Stretch warns Omar that he should not talk like that as Mok is everywhere, and he knows everything, unaware that Mok is following them, but then Stretch is horrifed when he sees what he thinks is Mok coming after them, but it was actually officer Quadhole, Omar leaves and finds Angel, she berates Omar, to which he says she was good and explains that things got crazy and that he wants it all, Angel says she wants it all too, and it takes time, and they make amends, unware Mok is watching. Later that night, Mok has one of his henchman, Sleazy, send a invitation to Omar and Angel when they are about to make out. Next morning, the band, RED and co go his mansion outside of town, where the band is formally introduced to him and his assistants, the "Rollerskating Schlepper Brothers" Toad, Sleazy and Zip. Mok incapacitates Omar, Stretch, Gus, Pyro, Soldier, Engineer, and Sniper with hypnotic "Edison Balls" (Demoman is drunk, so he did not need a ball for him) as he takes Angel on a stroll through his garden, while Dizzy, Heavy, Medic, Spy, Scout, Robotboy and Tommy search for Angel, Hexx takes Gus so he can torture him later, and Mok tries to convince Angel to join him. Although Angel is unaware of Mok's true intentions, she refuses to abandon her band. Unwilling to admit defeat, Mok kidnaps her and takes his blimp to Nuke York, where his summoning, disguised as a concert, will be performed. Meanwhile, Tommy finds Hexx and confronts him, but he captures him and Robotboy, so he can torture them too. Heavy, Medic and Pyro find Zomboss, but before they can shoot him, Hexx confiscates their weapons and captures them so he can torture them too. Meanwhile Dizzy is looking for Angel when Zip shows up, who doesnt have a Edison Ball so he captures him, meanwhile Toad and Sleazy are watching the drugged Omar, Stretch, Pyro, Soldier, Engineer, and Sniper watching a old hologram of ”Triumph", one of Mok's songs, after it ends, they fall asleep, and Toad and Sleazy take them back to Stretch's car, Zip takes Dizzy back to the car too, and when he and Zip leave, Toad bumps the car down the hill, Dizzy tries to steer the car, but he can’t wake up Stretch or find the keys, the car eventually crashes into a fountain, waking up everyone else. Following their ejection from Mok's mansion, Omar, Stretch, Soldier, Engineer, Sniper and Demoman find out what happened to Angel, before "Crazy Cop" officer Quadhole tries to arest them, however Omar manages to trick him into leaving his car unguarded, and they follow the blimp in his police car. Before they reach Nuke York, they are stopped by a border guard due to a power blackout closing the city, Omar tries to get through by saying he is a chief inspector, and that everyone else is a scientist, and the Guard takes his ID card, which turns out to be a tuna fishing license, and the guard arrests them. Meanwhile, Angel, Heavy, Medic, Spy, Scout, C-3PO, R2-D2, Tommy, Gus and Robotboy (who is running low on batteries) attempt to escape with the unwitting help of Cinderella, the sister of the Schleppers. While sneaking through the ventilation system, Angel overhears Mok confirming his plans with his computer. At this time, the computer informs Mok that the only way to stop the demon is with "One voice, one heart, one song", but when Mok asks who can do this, the computer replies that there is "no one". Angel and co escape the building and head to the hottest anti-gravity club in the city "Club 666" unaware that the other Schleppers are following them. Meanwhile Dizzy's aunt bails out Omar and his friends, and tells them of the club. When Angel and co arrive at the club, a bloody fight in the lobby breaks out between the bodyguard and 3 mutants, (not the same kind of mutants as most of the characters) to which the guard kills the mutants. Cindy explains that letting mutants in the Club spoils everything, possibly because "they just don’t know how to dress". Angel, the band (with the exception of Omar) and co are intercepted and taken to Mok's apartment. Omar bumps into Mok, who uses an impersonator to fool Omar into thinking that Angel has fallen for Mok. To manipulate Angel, Mok, Hexx and Zomboss torture the rest of the band, RED, 3PO, R2, Tommy, Gus and Robotboy with lasers to force her to agree with his demands, which also leaves them braindead idiots. (Though Gus was already a utter buffoon, he is made even more stupid) The Nuke York concert turns out to be a disaster due to a power failure, totally destroying Carnage Hall, and implied to have burned down Nuke York. ("Wow, bad karma man!") Because the invocation requires a titanic amount of electricity, Mok relocates the summoning to Ohmtown's power plant has enough energy, while Zip expresses childlike doubts of whether their actions are good or evil. During the concert, a power surge causes overloads all over the city. The shock also brings Omar and his friends out of their brain damage. Omar, still believing Mok's earlier deception, refuses to help everyone else stop the concert. They go without him in Quadhole's police car again, but crash at the concert too late, as Mok forces Angel to summon the demon with her song. Before it can feast on a subdued Angel, Omar appears after a change of heart and frees Angel from her electronic braces. When the demon tries to attack Omar, Zip sacrifices himself to save Omar's life. Angel tries singing to force the demon back, but her lone voice has no effect. However, as Omar joins in harmony with Angel, the creature is weakened and eventually driven back into its own dimension. Hexx gets thrown into the portal by Saxton Hale. And Mok is thrown into the portal too by the vengeful Toad, ("Wow, bad karma man!") and as he is sealed away, he realizes that "no one" did not mean that a person who could stop him did not exist, but that two voices and two hearts singing as one was needed for the counter-spell. The audience believes the confrontation to have been part of the concert's theatrics and Omar and Angel continue their song in triumph. Trivia * C-3PO, R2-D2, Robotboy, Tommy Turnbull, Gus Turner, Merasmus, Felonious Hexx, and Dr. Zomboss are guest starring in this film. * Merasmus, Felonious Hexx, and Dr. Zomboss are working with Mok Swagger. * Saxton Hale makes a surprise appearance at the climax to combat the demon and kill Hexx (because Saxton is just that manly). * Both Star War: Droids and Rock & Rule were made by Nelvana. * Merasmus sent RED Team, R2-D2, C-3PO, Robotboy, Tommy and Gus into the future, so they need to defeat Mok to get sent back to the present day. * This film uses the MGM version of Rock & Rule, but some parts and elements from the original version are kept. Links Club 666 scene: https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1BJo81QFdRv0cvddJbAxu0PGO2dBeeM2X (H word warning, I had that because Hiatt Grey and Stuington's works have mild swearing, and TF2 is made for teens and adults) (This isn't final, I will make some changes in the final version) (One of Tommy's lines is missing, it will be added back in the final version) Part 1: Not Done Category:Red Team's Adventures Films Category:Musical Films Category:Musical films Category:Sci-Fi crossovers Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Upcoming films Category:Future adventure films Category:Censored films Category:Sci-fi/comedy films Category:Horror-comedy films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:JarJarBinksFlinks